1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a TFT substrate and a display device having the same, in which the difference between luminances of adjacent pixels can be reduced during inversion driving of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPDs) and use optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystals to produce images. That is, an LCD displays a desired image by adjusting the alignment of liquid crystals control the transmittance of light emitted from a backlight unit to a liquid crystal display panel. In order to enhance the image quality of the liquid crystal panel (for example, remove a ghost effect), the LCD is driven at 60 Hz or higher. In addition, the LCD has performed ‘inversion driving’ in which polarities of adjacent unit pixels are opposite to each other in order to prevent the creation of stains (for example, vertical lines or horizontal lines) on the liquid crystal display panel.
Recently, the size of each unit pixel has gradually been reduced to manufacture a high-resolution display panel. However, a smaller unit pixel has resulted in the deterioration of luminance difference characteristics during inversion driving. That is, the difference between luminances of adjacent unit pixels has increased due to inversion driving.